The Red-Haired Chakra Wizard
by avidnarutofan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a normal, 11 year old Tokubetsu Jounin. However, his life is about to be turned upside down when the Third Hokage orders him to undertake a mission. It is no ordinary mission, though. It is a mission...of magic. Just how much will happen to Naruto while in the wizarding world? You'll have to read to find out. NO AKATSUKI!
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Haired Chakra Wizard**

"cool" normal dialogue

"**cool" bijuu dialogue**

'warm' thinking

'**warm' bijuu thinking**

_Letter/scroll/parchment_

"_**Wingardium leviosa"**_** spell**

There shall be no akatsuki in this story nor will any other ninja appear in the magical world. Also, Naruto will not have kyuubi chakra mode (yellow chakra shroud), he will use the red chakra of kyuubi. The metric measurement system will be used.

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the Harry Potter and Naruto worlds.

**(This is an edited version of my prologue. After having read reviews and PM's, i realised there were a number of errors so i did my best to correct them. Please review (if you can do it a second time for the same chapter) or PM me about this. See author note at bottom of chapter for more info.)**

Prologue

It was a typical warm and peaceful summer's day in konoha. Shinobi and civilians alike took it upon themselves to spend as much time outside as possible. However, the person in the village who was the most pleased was none other than the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. You may be asking yourself why is he so happy? Well, the reason is that he was currently reading his favourite book, Icha Icha Paradise. He wouldn't have to worry about him being caught reading it by his secretary because he had given her the day off.

'Usually she comes in and burns my precious in front of my eyes. That heathen does not know true art. True art is not eternal nor is it an explosion. True art is great literature' thought the third hokage.

_Somewhere in the land of stone and land of wind_

'Someone is mocking my art' was the shared thought of a teenage, soon to be mad bomber and a young puppet master. 'This person will pay for mocking my art.'

_Third Hokage's office_

Suddenly a cat masked anbu appeared and bowed to the hokage. "Lord Third, this scroll was passed to me by an old man with specific instructions that it be delivered to you immediately. Unfortunately, he disappeared before I could get his name"

"Thank you cat, you are dismissed" after which she disappeared. 'I wonder who this mysterious person is?' He opened the letter and read:

"_To the Third Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi"_

_I, on behalf of the British, French and Bulgarian magic governments__**(AN:1)**__ wish to make an alliance with your village to ensure good relations between the konoha and the magical world. You no doubt have are asking yourself questions like: Is magic real? The magical world, what is that? Allow me to explain myself in further detail. In the magical world, we have our own energy that wizards and witches can control. We have muggles, wizards and witches. Muggles are people who cannot use magic and can be called civilians though wizards and witches have the ability to do so. Wizards and witches harness magic through the use of a wand like your shinobi and konuichi use chakra through the use of hand seals__**(AN:2)**__. I suppose you can say that the magical world's muggles are the same as your civilians, and wizards and witches can be compared to your shinobi and konuichi. Anyway, I feel that I'm straying from the matter on hand. Like I said at the start of this letter, I wish to meet with you to discuss an alliance. I was thinking that you could send one member of your forces to the school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which I am the headmaster of. Naturally, we can discuss this in much more detail should you approve of a meeting between the two of us. All you need to do is write your reply at the bottom of this letter and give it to the owlwho is still in your office and it will do what is needed._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_PS. I sincerely apologise if the owl is standing on your head._

Only after Hiruzen had written his reply at the bottom of the scroll saying that he wants a meeting with Dumbledore did the last few words of the letter sink in...As soon as the owl flew off with the old hokage's reply, said old man immediately felt the top of his head and muttered the words "The owl really crapped on my head...now I'm going to have to clean my hair for the second time today...Wait a minute, how the hell did I not sense that damn owl sitting on my head?! I am the professor, the god of shinobi!**(AN:3)**"

Suddenly a storm cloud of depression appeared over the hokage's head when he started sulking in the corner of his office which made the various anbu hidden throughout the office sweatdrop at the powerful person before them acting like a child. This was the scene that Dumbledore arrived at.

'This is just great, why does he choose to appear now of all times? I am not creating a good first impression to someone who is without a doubt a very important figure in this supposed magical world' thought the third hokage.

After allowing the hokage a few more moments of depression, he decided to break the ice. "Ahem" said Dumbledore, clearing his throat. "I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but people just refer to me as Professor."

"Greetings, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, known as the God of Shinobi and The Professor**(AN:4)**" replied Hiruzen, shaking Dumbledore's hand. "Now, let us get on with business. You mentioned that you wish to make an alliance between my village and your magical world"

"Yes I do desire to create an alliance" replied Dumbledore. "To elaborate more, I will discuss some things in more detail. For example, I will talk about my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see, Hogwarts was founded long ago by four people. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. As a matter of fact, each house of Hogwarts is named after one of the four founders. As you will have guessed, the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has produced fine witches and wizards."

"There are 7 school years that each student undertakes during their time at Hogwarts. First years' are 11 years old and finish their seventh and final year at the age of 17. I would like for one of your 11 year old shinobi or konuichi to attend Hogwarts for the full 7 years. There are subjects such as Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and a few more.

"As for sports, we even have Quidditch. Quidditch is played by witches and wizards on flying broomsticks. I can deliver a book or two on Quidditch for you and anything else about the magical world. Now, I would like to know what your thoughts are on this?"

"Well" said hiruzen, "since you explained to me about the magical world it is only fair that I explain the elemental nations to you. As you know, Konoha has a military force consisting of shinobi and konuichi governed by me, the third hokage. This is the same for the other 4 great nations. Iwa is led by the third tsuchikage, Onoki, resides in earth country and harbours great hatred and animosity towards konoha due to events in the previous war. Kiri is led by the fourth mizukage, Yagura who is the resides in water country and is currently in a civil war which will soon be stopped. This was caused by the mizukage himself. It is his belief that anyone with a bloodline must be eliminated. Next is Suna led by the fourth kazekage, Rasa Sabaku**(AN:5)**, which resides in wind country. The last of the 5 great nations is Kumo which is led by A, the fourth raikage and resides in lightning country."

"All ninja villages have the same ranking system for their forces. The ranking system is as follows, the lowest is genin, then chunin, tokubetsu jounin**(AN:6)**, jounin, elite jounin, anbu, anbu captain, anbu commander and finally, the Hokage"

"Now I will explain the finer details of chakra. Chakra is made up of yin (spiritual) chakra and yang (physical) chakra. Yin chakra comes from each cell in your body and Yang chakra comes from physical activity**(AN:7)**. Both come together to form the complete form of chakra. Each shinobi and konuichi has a different amount of chakra and can increase its size through various ways and means."

"That is quite the story there Hiruzen" replied Dumbledore.

_3 days later, hokage office_

Once again, Hiruzen Sarutobi was reading his favourite orange book but was interrupted by a messenger hawk pecking at the window. Hiruzen opened it, took the scroll from it and proceeded to read it.

"_Hey old man, I'm just letting you know that I will arrive in your office around 5pm. The inauguration finished earlier than expected so I am come home a bit earlier. I'll see you later"_

_5pm_

Right on time, a masked person appeared in the hokage's office. "Hey old man, I completed the mission" the masked figure spoke. "Report" spoke the hokage in a firm tone. "Yes lord hokage" the figure said, turning serious.

"As you requested, I joined the rebels and gave them aid in the kiri bloodline civil war. The mission duration was 1 year and 6 months. At first, I helped raid armour and weapon caches. This took place over 4 months. After those 4 months, the rebels took me with on fortress raids and enemy patrol hit and run attacks. This took place over 8 months. For the next 4 months I was put into a infiltration squad that was tasked with infiltrating enemy bases, stealing any plans we could and killing as many enemies as we could without being seen. For the remaining 2 months I fought alongside some of the rebel's best fighters on various missions. This all ended a few days ago when the rebels and I launched an attack on kiri itself. The rebel leader, Mei Terumi, her bodyguards, Ao and Chojuro and myself went to attack Yagura. In the end, we won however slightly. After the victory, the enemy surrendered and Mei Terumi was inaugurated as the fifth mizukage. Then I came back here. This concludes my report" the masked figure stated.

Hiruzen, however, decided to voice his thoughts on the matter. "Well, that was certainly quite the mission I sent you on. I trust that a treaty was secured?" "Of course lord hokage" the masked figure replied, handing a scroll to him. "Can I take this mask (same as kakashi's facemask from part 1/pre-shippuden) off, it's beginning to irritate the crap out of me." "Yes you may" replied the hokage.

"Cat, will you please retrieve Dumbledore for me, I believe he would be intereseted in seeing Naruto" the Hokage said.

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Cat before disappearing in a body flicker.

As soon as Dumbledore entered, he took notice of the shinobi. The figure had long spiky red hair that went down to his back (picture Madara's hairstyle but only red in colour), he had dark purple coloured eyes, wore an attire that was completely black and was about 1.55 metres in height**(AN:8)**. If Dumbledore would guess his age, he would say that the person was 12 years old.

"Naruto, I wish to introduce you to a mission client that arrived a few days ago. Naruto meet Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, meet Naruto Uzumaki**(AN:9)**" The two people shook hands. Then, an idea came into his head. 'I did say that I wanted for an 11 year old to come to my school and Naruto is indeed 11' Dumbledore thought. 'Perhaps I can get Hiruzen to send Naruto to Hogwarts.'

Dumbledore and Hiruzen looked at each other and nodded. Yes, they both knew that they were going to put Naruto on this mission. Seeing the Uzumaki raise an eyebrow, the hokage decided to explain the situation. "Naruto, Professor Dumbledore is from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the magical world."

Once he heard this, Naruto couldn't help but say "Old man, magic does SO not exist. Its only fairy tale stuff to help children sleep at night."

At this, Dumbledore couldn't help but let out a laugh. After a minute of laughing, he finally calmed down. "I can assure you my boy that magic is most definitely real. Perhaps a demonstration would help you believe that magic is indeed real." With a quick swish of his wand, Dumbledore turned all the pictures in the hokage's office into a flock of doves. After a minute or so, the doves reverted back into the pictures. Dumbledore followed that up with a _**"Wingardium Leviosa"**_ on Naruto himself. Dumbledore had thought that Naruto would be outraged at what he did to him but, much to his surprise, Naruto was completely gobsmacked and amazed. 'I have to admit that I never thought he would act like an 11 year old even though he should' thought Dumbledore.

"Hey, old man you've got to teach this to me please" Naruto begged on his knees. "Please! Please! Please! Please!**(AN:10)**"

Once naruto calmed down, the Hokage spoke up. "Now that you have calmed down Naruto, I mentioned that the man before you is a client and has recently filed a mission with us. You see, Professor Dumbledore here is also the headmaster of his school Hogwarts. He and the magical world wish to make an alliance with konoha and he requires one 11 year old to travel there. We have chosen you to take this mission since you are 11 years old and, from what your reaction was to Dumbledore's magic earlier, you won't have a problem with going. You will be attending Hogwarts school for 7 years and will have the choice to come back during breaks and holidays though you must come back at least once during your school year and then obviously at the end of the school year. I will now let Professor Dumbledore explain more about the magical world to you." "Thank you Hiruzen, now...**(AN:I'm not going to go into all that detail again. Just look back up the chapter for dumbledore's explanation of the magical world and Hogwarts)**"

"Well old man, I'd best be getting ready. Just let me rest and I will be ready to go tomorrow afternoon." With that, Naruto body flickered out of the third hokage's office and into his apartment.

* * *

**AN: Well that is the end of the edited prologue of 'The Red Haired Chakra Wizard'.**

**There are some things I wish to elaborate on:**

**1) Those are the only ones I know of and shall remain that way for the rest of the story**

**2) Dumbledore has done his research on the elemental nations**

**3) I tried to create a humorous situation, don't know if I succeeded though.**

**4) Dumbledore is a Professor and Hiruzen has the title 'The Professor'...**

**5) I put Sabaku as the surname for the fourth kazekage's family since I couldn't find their surname on the internet so I used one that a number of authors on this site use. The fourth kazekage's name is rasa. Look it up.**

**6) English translation: Special Jounin**

**7) If anyone has a better explanation of chakra then if you could write it for me I will give you credit in the next chapter.**

**8) The metric measurement system will be used.**

**9) Hiruzen has told Naruto his heritage but does not openly address Naruto with the naimkaze name because it would cause many problems and Naruto prefers uzumaki.**

**10) I tried to make naruto act a bit like a kid seeing as, even though he is a high ranking shinobi, he needs to act like a kid a bit. I don't think i successfully pulled it off though.**

**I will not change naruto's rank. It stays at tokubetsu jounin. Also, i took away the paragraph of jinchuriki. It will be put in a chapter of naruto's third or fourth year.**

**Anyway, please review so I have feedback. Constructive criticism is very welcome as this is my first story and I always seek to improve. Flames are not welcome. They will join Fawkes as ashes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Haired Chakra Wizard**

"cool" normal dialogue

"**cool" bijuu dialogue**

'warm' thinking

'**warm' bijuu thinking**

_Letter/scroll/parchment_

"_**Wingardium leviosa"**_** spell**

There shall be no akatsuki in this story nor will any other ninja appear in the magical world.

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the Harry Potter and Naruto worlds.

* * *

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

_Hokage's office the following day, 3pm_

Three figures stood inside the hokage's office. The first was wearing the traditional kage robes, the second figure had on half-moon spectacles, had a long white beard and wore long robes with a purple cloak over it and the third figure was wearing black shinobi sandals, long black cargo pants, a sleeveless red shirt with a black cloak over it.

These 3 figures are Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konoha's Third Hokage, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Naruto Uzumaki, Tokubetsu Jounin and Third Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Naruto Uzumaki reporting for long-term mission in the magical world sir" spoke Naruto in a serious tone while bowing to his Hokage.

"As you know, you will be attending 7 school years at Hogwarts. I want you to be on your best behaviour. This is a very important mission I am giving you. I will now let Professor Dumbledore explain what will happen next" said the aging Hokage.

"Now, Naruto, I will be transporting the two of us to a certain pub that witches and wizards frequent. There will be a room waiting for you to stay in. On the day that you will be getting your supplies, I will send one of my staff members to accompany you" Dumbledore stated. "That reminds me, I need to give you this" he said and handed the object in question, a letter, to Naruto.

He opened it and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Uzumaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

"This is the letter that all students going to Hogwarts get" spoke Dumbledore. "We will be travelling by the portkey I have set up. Say goodbye since we will be departing immediately after."

"Well old man, I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you in a few months" Naruto said to the hokage. "Good luck and take care my boy. I hope to hear interesting things when you come back during the break" the hokage said.

"Now then, Naruto, I want you to grab onto that sweet tin on the count of 3. Ready? 1...2...3!" As soon as the headmaster said 3, both he and Naruto grabbed onto the portkey and disappeared from the hokages office, not to be seen there for a number of months.

_Outside the Leaky Cauldron_

"Well Naruto, this is the Leaky Cauldron, the place you will be staying at for a while" Dumbledore said to Naruto. "I want to introduce you to the barman, he is a good friend of mine"

"Professor Dumbledore, why is it that everyone is walking past it? Shouldn't everyone be able to see it?" asked Naruto in curiosity.

"You see Naruto, a charm has been placed over the Leaky Cauldron to ensure that muggles don't see it and walk right past it" replied Dumbledore.

When the pair walked into the building, they immediately went to the bar. Standing behind the counter was a balding, middle-age man.

'This must be the barman the headmaster spoke of' thought Naruto as he examined the man.

"Ah, Tom, long time no see" spoke Dumbledore to the barman. "I want to introduce you to a prospective first year. Tom, meet Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, meet Tom" Dumbledore said, introducing the two.

"Ah, you must be the young man the headmaster told me about. I have your room ready for you. Follow me" Tom said.

Once getting to naruto's room, tom said "If you need anything just come down to the bar and let me know." With that being said, he went back downstairs to Dumbledore.

"One last thing Tom, Hagrid will be arriving tomorrow with another first year student so be expecting him. Once he arrives, go and get Naruto. Hagrid will be assisting in his school supplies shopping."

"Yes Professor" replied Tom.

_9am the following morning_

When Naruto woke up, he got washed up, changed into clothes (same oufit as earlier in chapter minus the black cloak). Once he got downstairs, he headed straight towards Tom.

"Good morning Tom" Naruto said.

"Good morning Naruto. Was the accommodation to your liking?" questioned the barman.

"It was quite nice. What's on the menu for breakfast?" asked the starving blonde.

"You have two choices" the barman said. "Choice one consists of boerewors **(AN:1)**, 2 eggs, 2 rashes of bacon, mushrooms, 2 slices of toast and a cup of tea."

"Choice two consists of boerewors, 2 eggs, 3 rashes of bacon, a hash brown, 2 slices of toast and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice" replied the barman.

It was at this moment that he noticed Naruto had stars in his eyes and was drooling a bit.

Snapping back to reality, Naruto ordered choice two. Once his breakfast was served, Naruto immediately dug in. "This is one of the best meals I have ever eaten. I want more" he said.

"Coming right up" said the barman. 'Dumbledore did say that he would cover the costs so I don't mind. After all, it means more money for me' thought Tom.

It was during Naruto's sixth serving that Hagrid and another first year student arrived. When the occupants saw that Hagrid was there, they immediately waved to him. Naruto, seeing as he was the only person in the establishment who did not know Hagrid, was gawking at the man's size. After all, it's not every day you see someone as huge as Hagrid.

Just as Tom was going to ask Hagrid what he wanted to drink, Hagrid stopped him. "Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business" the giant of a man said as he clapped one of his enormous hands on the boy's back, making him buckle from the weight of it.

Once the barman recognised who the boy was, he ran to greet him. "Bless my soul, its Harry Potter." At this, Naruto raised an eyebrow while the rest of the people...well, they were a different story altogether. They immediately swarmed the boy who was quickly getting overwhelmed from all the attention.

While this was happening, Naruto was lost in his own thoughts. 'So this is the all famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived' Naruto mused to himself. 'While I know his history from Dumbledore, it seems like he does not know it himself. That much is obvious from the clueless expression on his face.'

After another few minutes, the crowd quieted down and resumed what they were previously doing though Naruto could still hear a lot of the people whispering things about how they met the famous Harry Potter. He focused his attention back on the boy and saw Hagrid introducing him to a man with a turban on his head. Using his advanced senses, he listened in on the conversation. He sensed a second presence that was covered by the turban. It was a dark and disturbing presence. 'I had best keep an eye on this person even though he is a professor at Hogwarts' thought Naruto.

Seeing that the conversation had finished, Naruto decided to make himself known to Hagrid. Unnoticed by anyone in the bar except by the barman himself, Naruto disappeared from his seat and appeared behind Hagrid and Harry in a perfect and silent body flicker **(AN:2)**.

He tapped them on their backs to get their attention. The duo jumped out of their skin from fright.

Naruto waited a few moments for them to recover and then decided to introduce himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was told by Professor Dumbledore that a person named Hagrid would be assisting me with getting my school supplies. Here is the letter he asked me to hand you **(AN:3)**" said Naruto.

Once he looked it over, Hagrid handed it back to him and said "Alright. Let me introduce myself. I am Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. This here, as you already know, is Harry Potter. Well, let's get going. We have lots to buy"

Naruto turned to harry and said "Hello Harry, I'm Naruto. I hope we can be good friends" and extended his hand.

Harry shook it and said "Hi Naruto, I also hope we can be good friends."

Once they exited the Leaky Cauldron, they were greeted by a brick wall.

"This here is the entrance to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said.

Harry looked confused while Naruto merely stayed silent. He was not really confused since he knew to look 'underneath the underneath' in a manner of speaking. It was one of his first lessons as a shinobi after all.

To Hagrid, the look on Harry's face was definitely expected though he was inwardly surprised that Naruto didn't seem confused.

He was broken out of his stupor when Harry asked him a question. "Hagrid, this is just a brick wall. How is this be an entrance to anything?"

At this, Hagrid let out a chuckle. Once he stopped chuckling, he turned to the two 11 year old boys and said "You two must watch what I am about to do. You will need to remember this if you want to come to Diagon Alley again." Once this was said, he proceeded to take out his umbrella and tapped some of the bricks in a pattern. Immediately, the wall started folding outwards to allow the trio entrance. What the two boys saw completely blew them away.

There were shops of all sorts crammed together on both sides of the street. There was Olivander's Wands, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Eeeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blots, Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary and many more. There was also the wizarding bank, Gringotts, a massive white building, at the end of the alley.

"Well boys" Hagrid started, "We need to head to Gringotts to get your money first before we can do any shopping. Let's go."

Once they got to the second set of doors, they saw some words engraved into them. It read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

They proceeded to the nearest open counter. "Good morning. I would like to make a withdrawal from Mr Potter's and Mr Uzumaki's **(AN:4)** accounts" Hagrid asked.

"Do you have their key's sir?" asked the goblin.

"Yes here they are" Hagrid said, giving the two keys to the goblin.

After examining each key, the goblin finally spoke. "Everything is in order."

Hagrid, however, handed one more thing to the goblin, a letter. "This is a letter from Professor Dumbledore about you-know-what in vault 713."

While this was going on, the shinobi part of Naruto's brain was working overdrive. 'I wonder what is so secretive about this thing in vault 713. I should investigate this more when I have the chance' thought Naruto.

They got to a cart and took off. After a wild ride through many twists and turns, a green-faced Hagrid, shaking Harry and an unperturbed Griphook and Naruto got out the cart. Once Griphook unlocked the vault in front of them, harry and Naruto gawked at what they. There were piles upon piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"Well harry, this is all yours. Your parents left this for you. The gold coins are Galleons, the silver coins are Sickles and the bronze coins are Knuts. The currency is 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle" Hagrid said.

While Harry was processing this, no one but griphook saw the sad look Naruto had though he didn't say or do anything since, quite honestly, he didn't care.

After gathering the necessary amount of coins, they got back into the cart and proceeded to their second destination, vault 713. This vault, however, had no keyhole. Griphook swiped a long-nailed finger across the door which then opened. Both Naruto and Harry leaned forward expectedly, thinking that there would be a mound of jewels. However, there was only a little stand with a grubby package and piece of parchment on top of it.

While Harry was disappointed, Naruto became suspicious. 'This must be of great importance if it is the only thing in this vault' Naruto thought. He decided to voice his thoughts to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what is that? It must be rather powerful and of great importance to the headmaster for it to be kept in an advanced vault" questioned Naruto while giving Hagrid a suspicious look.

Hagrid began to sweat under the look that Naruto was giving him. "I c-can't t-tell you Naruto. This is worth more than my job" he replied, stuttering a bit. 'I must talk to the headmaster about this' thought Hagrid.

For the third time that day, they got back into the cart. After travelling 800 metres down, they arrived at their last destination. "Here we are at vault 807 specifically requested by Albus Dumbledore for Mr Naruto Uzumaki" spoke Griphook.

After hearing this, both Hagrid and Harry gawked. 'Professor Dumbledore himself requested this vault for a person the same age as me?! Just who is this person really?' wondered Harry.

Hagrid was also thinking along the same lines as Harry. 'A vault this deep into Gringotts is very special. Just how important is this boy?' thought Hagrid. Griphook unlocked the vault and Naruto collected the required amount of coins **(AN:5)**.

"Mr Griphook sir, I was wondering if I would be allowed to add on my own security in addition to the protection it already has?" asked Naruto.

"Now why would you want to do that, boy?" questioned the goblin, "Goblin's pride themsaelves in having the best security systems in the magical world."

"Well, I would prefer to be extra careful when dealing with what I will be storing inside my vault. I can explain it now if you would like" stated Naruto.

"Alright boy" the goblin replied. Naruto then placed his head on Griphooks head and both stopped moving.

_Inside Naruto's Mindscape_

Both Naruto and Griphook appeared on a plain of grass which was surrounded by a large river and mountains on the other side of the river.

"Where are we" asked Griphook, completely mystified by his surroundings. "We are inside my mind at the moment. Due to the importance of this information I will be telling you and only you, I don't want anyone else knowing yet. Others will know in due time but not right now" replied Naruto.

"First I need to explain that I am from a far-away land that uses a much more evolved energy than magic **(AN:6)**. This energy is called chakra and is comprised of spiritual and physical energy. The people from where I come from can use chakra to control 1 or more of the 5 elements which are fire, water, earth, wind and lightning."

Upon hearing this, Griphook couldn't help but gawk though was snapped out of his stupor when Naruto carried on with his explanation.

"The type of security I wish to apply is called fuuinjutsu, otherwise known as sealing. This is an extremely difficult art to use amongst my people and I am one of the few that can use it to a adequate level. I wish to apply a sealing array underneath the magical protection the goblins have put on my vault door. This will ensure that there will be no break in's or theft from my vault."

After mulling over the information given to him, Griphook made his decision. "Alright Mr Uzumaki, that is permittable."

With his piece having been said, they exited Naruto's mindscape in a flash of bright light.

_The real world_

Both Griphook and Naruto opened there eyes and nodded to each other. Naruto took out a brush and some special ink and began to apply the necessary fuuinjutsu to his vault door. While this was going on, Hagrid and Harry stood, watching what Naruto was doing in confusion while griphook was watching in amazement.

After a few minutes of applying fuuinjutsu to his vault door, Naruto put his brush and ink away and pushed chakra into the door to finalise the process.

When they all got back into the cart, Naruto was immediately questioned by Harry and Hagrid.

"Naruto, why did you and Griphook suddenly freeze? Were you communicating with each other?" Harry asked in curiosity.

Before Naruto could reply, Hagrid asked his questions. "Naruto, what was that drawing you were doing?" asked Hagrid.

"Alright. Since you're both so curious I suppose I should tell you." At this point, both Harry and Hagrid were leaning forward, eagerly awaiting the answer. "It is...a secret" he said with a devious smirk, making the 2 wizards face palm while Griphook chuckled.

Soon after, they arrived back at the surface and departed the building to proceed with their shopping. Both Harry and Naruto took out their lists and checked and read to themselves what they needed. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform__  
First-year students will require:  
1) 3 sets of plain work robes (black)  
2) 1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3) 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4) 1 winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books  
__All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them by Newt Salamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment__  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (Pewter standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a car OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

"Well, let's get going then. We've got a lot to do before nightfall" Hagrid stated.

After going to almost all of the shops, Harry and Naruto only needed to purchase their wands and then get a pet **(AN:7)**. After some deliberation, the two boys decided to get their wands which was honestly what they were looking forward to the most.

They approached the wand shop which was rather old and unkempt. The door read: _Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. _

Both Harry and Naruto entered the shop though Hagrid, for obvious size issues could not. They saw no one at the counter and after waiting a few moments, Naruto decided to call for someone. "HEY! Is anyone here?!" he yelled.

Almost immediately, a greying man appeared on a sliding ladder. "Good afternoon. I am Mr Olivander" the now identified olivander said. Now, let's get on with it. **(AN:I won't be writing the part where harry gets his wand and olivander talks about his scar, I will only do naruto's).**

"Now for you wand. Which is your wand arm?" the man asked.

"Do you mean my dominant hand?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" came the reply from the old man.

"I'm ambidextrous sir" replied Naruto.

"Try this one. Mahogany and Unicorn Hair, 11 inches. Give it a swish. However, when Naruto did so, he blew a hole in the side of the shop. Everyone could not help but sweatdrop.

"How about Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring, 8 and a half inches." When Naruto tried this out, the wand flew out and imbedded itself next to olivander in the wall.

"Try this. It's Rosewood with a Phoenix Feather, 9 and a half inches." Much like before, the wand rejected Naruto and did something extreme. It blasted wands out of their boxes.

_30 minutes later_

"What about this one. It's made of Oak with a Dragon Heartstring as the core and is 11 inches." As soon as Olivander said this, the air around Naruto started to glow and raw, untamed visible magic energy swirled around him before disappearing.

"Interesting, this is certainly interesting" mumbled Olivander to himself. "Excuse me but what's interesting" asked Naruto.

"Well, my boy, it is rumoured that Merlin's wand was made of oak **(AN:8)**. Add a dragon heartstring to the mix which is a very powerful magical core is definitely a deadly combination."

It went without saying that Hagrid's, Harry's and Naruto's jaws were on the ground. The old wand maker couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him.

Once Naruto paid for his wand, himself, Harry and Hagrid departed to their last shop, Eeeylops Owl Emporium. After looking around, Harry decided to buy a snowy owl and named her Hedwig. One particular owl caught naruto's attention though.

"Ah, young sir, that owl you're looking at is an eagle owl. She is mostly a nocturnal predator. No one has ever purchased her due to her aggressive nature. It's almost as if she's looking for the owner she thinks is best" the shopkeeper said.

"Well, let her out and let me see what she does" replied Naruto.

The shopkeeper opened the cage as Naruto stepped towards the female owl. He extended his right arm towards it and waited. After a few minutes, it flew onto his arm, scratching it with its long claws. Due to his high pain tolerance though, he didn't even wince.

As it walked up his arm, everyone noticed in amazement that the cuts on Naruto's arm healed almost immediately. The eagle owl then nudged his cheek tenderly.

"Well, young sir, it seems that she likes you a lot. What will you name her?" queried the shopkeeper. "I think I will name her Kushina in respect of my mother. I was told that she had quite the fiery temperament which seems to match the nature of this owl" replied Naruto. After paying for their owls, the trio departed for the leaky cauldron.

_At the Leaky Cauldron_

Once they got something to eat, Hagrid decided to explain everything to Harry (**AN:I'm not going to type it out because we all know the explanation).**

After Hagrid finished his story, Naruto was thinking to himself. 'I think it's pretty stupid not saying voldemort's name because of how dangerous he was. Itachi Uchiha massacred his entire clan except for sasuke and yet, when people speak about the incident, they say his name out loud.'

He decided to voice his thoughts. "While I may not be from around here, back where I live we are not afraid to say the name of a dangerous person. A man from my village, Itachi Uchiha, killed his whole clan which was several hundred people and he is still alive yet everyone is not afraid to say his name. Voldemort is dead yet so many witches and wizards fear saying his name."

"Well, I suppose people are different here" replied Hagrid.

"Anyway, these are your tickets to platform 9 and 3 quarters which is at King's Cross station. You must be there on the 1st of September which is in a month's time. The train will depart at 11am so be sure to get there a bit early to avoid being late. Naruto, you will be dropped off by King's Cross by Tom. Harry, you'll have to ask your uncle to take you there."

"Well Harry, it's time for us to go. Bye Naruto." With that, they disappeared.

* * *

**AN: Well, that is the end of this chapter.**

**There are some things I wish to elaborate on:**

**1) I'm South African so I had to put in boerewors. It's the best sausage in the whole world once it is put on a braai.**

**2) With regards to the 'perfect and silent body flicker', it is the same as shisui's body flicker since he trained Naruto in speed.**

**3) The letter just confirms that Naruto is a first year student.**

**4) Dumbledore got Naruto a vault.**

**5) Dumbledore invested some money into the vault so that it will grow to a sufficient amount.**

**6) The theory of magic and chakra and the comparison between the two can be found on my profile.**

**7) I know that Hagrid gets Hedwig for Harry while he is busy finding a wand but since Naruto is here I wanted them to get their owls together.**

**8) I looked up info about Merlin and the wood of his wand was oak, he was also in Slytherin (insert horrified face)**

**Anyway, please review so I have feedback. Constructive criticism is very welcome as this is my first story and I always seek to improve. Flames are not welcome. They shall be burned by incendio.**

**The next update will be to my other story, 'The 6****th**** Gundam'.**

**Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Red Haired Chakra Wizard**

"cool" normal dialogue

"**cool" bijuu dialogue**

'warm' thinking

'**warm' bijuu thinking**

_Letter/scroll/parchment_

"_**Wingardium leviosa"**_** spell**

There shall be no akatsuki in this story nor will any other ninja appear in the magical world.

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the Harry Potter and Naruto worlds.

* * *

Chapter 2: Platform 9 and 3/4 and the Sorting Ceremony

_1 month later_

One month after meeting Hagrid and Harry, our blonde ninja found himself sealing all of his things into storage scrolls and then sealing the scrolls into seals on his arms **(AN: his appearance is the same as last chapter)**. Once he was completely ready, he went downstairs to the bar that had been his place of residence for some time. Oh how he would miss the wonderful food served here... He was roused from his musings when the barman, Tom, put his usual breakfast in front of him. After wolfing down a third serving, he thanked Tom for the meals.

"Give me a few minutes and then I will apparate you to King's Cross" said Tom. A few minutes later, he apparated Naruto to outside King's Cross station.

_King's Cross station_

"Well Naruto, this is it. I hope you have a really nice time at Hogwarts. Be sure to visit again" Tom said.

"Don't worry old man, I'll definitely come back. I know you miss that sake **(AN:1)** that I have" Naruto said with an amused smirk.

After grumbling about smartass blondes with heavenly alcohol, he apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once Tom was gone, Naruto entered the station and asked for directions to platforms 9 and 10. When he got to platforms 9 and 10, he, as expected, saw no platform 9 and 3 quarters. It was then that he realised he wasn't told what to do. Seeing that there was still time, he decided to sit on a bench and wait for some other witches and wizards so that he could see how to proceed.

About 2 hours later, he saw Harry asking one of the station's guards for directions to platform 9 and 3 quarters to which the guard thought Harry was barking mad. Once the guard walked away, he called harry over to him.

"Hey Harry, over here!" shouted Naruto. "So you couldn't find the platform either huh?" he asked Harry.

"Nope" was the reply he got.

However, a few minutes later, they got their answer in the form of a certain red haired family.

"Which platform is it mommy?" asked a small red head girl who looked to be a year younger than both Harry and Naruto.

"Platform 9 and 3 quarters dear" replied the plump red haired woman of the group.

'Must be the mother' thought Naruto.

Taking the initiative, Naruto decided to approach the family. "Excuse me, could you perhaps tell my friend and I how to get through the platform? No one told us how to" asked Naruto politely. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way and my friend here is Harry Potter" Naruto said, introducing the two of them.

When the family of red heads looked to open their mouths, Naruto gave them a look that clearly said 'don't even think about it' though he didn't have to as the older woman also gave them a stern look. Getting the message, they nodded.

Getting out of her stupor, the kind women decided to introduce her family. "My name is Molly Weasley, to my left is Percy, next to him are the twins, Fred and George, over there is Ron and beside me is my daughter, Ginny" the now identified Molly said. "Percy, show them how it's done" Mrs Weasley asked. Much to the asonishment of Harry and Naruto, Percy disappeared. There was only one word that they thought could describe what they saw, 'cool.'

Suddenly, a mischevious look came across Naruto's face, one that put Mrs Weasley, Percy and Ron on edge. Taking out a stink bomb, Naruto threw it hard enough so that it passed through the platform.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him and asked "Naruto, what did you throw?"

"Oh, I just threw a custom made stink bomb to the other side" Naruto replied innocently.

This earned a laugh from the twins. They approached Naruto and clapped him on the back. "Naruto, we are the school's resident pranksters. We should get together some time to think of new pranks."

When Mrs Weasley heard this, she instantly paled. 'Hogwarts won't survive if they get another prankster' she thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke.

"Well, thank you for showing us how to get to the other side Mrs Weasley but I feel we must get going. We only have 10 minutes until the train leaves. Goodbye" Naruto said. "If you guys don't want to get the smell then stick close to me. I made my stink bombs so that friends and I will not get the smell."

After saying their goodbyes, the boys passed through the barrier. The site they were greeted to was rather hilarious. All around them people were coughing and some were even dry heaving because of the smell. One of the people coughing, who the twins had identified as Lee Jordan, approached them.

"Oi, Fred, George, why the hell did you throw that stink bomb anyway? It is awful!"

They all just laughed at the sour look on his face. Once they stopped laughing, Fred and George greeted their friend and replied "Oh that wasn't us. It was this genius here, Naruto, who threw it in here from outside the barrier."

"Wow, I didn't think that I would meet another prankster besides Fred and George. We so have to team up and create new pranks" Lee said. Once the group finished talking, they entered the train and got a compartment. As soon as they entered it, an owl flew onto naruto's arm.

Naruto took the message and read quietly to himself.

_Naruto, there are a few issues we need to discuss that we didn't in the Hokage's office. Would you please stay behind after dinner and I will take you to my office so we can discuss them? Thank you._

_Kind Regards,  
Professor Dumbledore_

With that, Naruto just closed the letter and put it on the seat next to him.

"Who's the letter from Naruto?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's only from Professor Dumbledore. If you want to, you can read it" Naruto said **(AN:2)**.

_40 minutes later, Hogwarts Station_

"Well, this is where Fred, Lee and I leave you guys. First years have to meet Hagrid while the older year students are transported up to the castle" said George to Harry, Ron and Naruto.

They then heard Hagrid calling all first years to follow him to the boats. When they got there, Hagrid told them to get into groups of four and get into a boat. Harry, Ron, Neville and Naruto got into one boat. After a few minutes, Hogwarts came into view and boy it was a sight to see. To many people, it looked so much better than the pictures while Harry and Naruto were in awe of the sheer size of the castle. They had never seen anything so big.

'Wow, some of these towers are taller than a complete Kyuubi, I never thought something like that could exist' Naruto thought. Another few minutes later they got out the boats and proceeded into Hogwarts.

Hagrid knocked on the door and it was opened by a tall, black haired witch dressed in emerald green robes. "Here are the first years Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said. With his piece said, he left.

Professor McGonagall then took them to the entrance hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you can take your seats in the hall, you will be sorted into your houses. These houses will be like your family. As you should already know, the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There are a few minutes until the sorting ceremony is due to begin. I suggest you neaten up as much as you can." With that said, she left.

It was at that moment that a certain stuck-up, snobbish blonde took the opportunity to speak. "So it's true what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." As soon as Draco Malfoy spoke those words, everyone started whispering.

'Here it goes again' thought Harry and Naruto simultaneously. Naruto decided to tune out the discussion going on around him and instead focused on his surroundings, particularly the ghosts. 'Wow, it's one thing hearing and reading about them but to see them first hand is just amazing' thought Naruto.

When he saw the doors open and the tall professor come through again, he paid attention. "Everyone is ready for you. Follow me" she said.

The sight that greeted them was amazing. There were floating candles everywhere and the ceiling looked like the night sky. Naruto could hear Hermione talking about the ceiling being enchanted. He looked ahead to the teachers table and nodded at Dumbledore who nodded in return. Professor McGonagall then put a four legged stool in front of the students and placed an old, grubby, pointed hat on it. After a few moments of silence, the hat sang:

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart,_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff'  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil,_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind,_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking Cap!'_

Once the sorting hat finished its song, everyone burst into applause though Naruto less so since he had seen giant animal summons speak. McGonagall then started reading out the names of each first year student to come up to be sorted. Many students later, McGonagall got to the curtain raiser of the sorting ceremony, Harry Potter. "Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out.

In a loud voice that everyone in the hall could hear, "Difficult, very difficult. You have plenty of courage and not a bad mind either. You have loads of talent a a equal thirst to prove yourself. Now...where do I put you?" the hat said.

"Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin" whispered harry.

"Not Slytherin, are you sure about that? You could be great and Slytherin will help you? Still not? Well then, better be...GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. The whole Gryffindor table erupted with claps and cheers while Harry made his way to get a seat.

"Lastly, Naruto Uzumaki!" McGonagall called out. A number of people started wondering about the strange surname. After all, it sounds very foreign. Though a few of the students and teachers noticed Dumbledore paying the same amount of attention to Naruto as he did to Harry so they knew to pay attention. In the same loud voice, the hat started speaking once again.

"Hmm, you are an interesting person Naruto Uzumaki. You have been through a lot in your short life so far. After what happened on the night of your birth-" The hat suddenly stopped speaking as Naruto's eyes glazed over.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

The sorting hat found itself in front of a giant cage and noticed that he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. 'Where am I' it thought. Soon though, it heard a deep, rumbling sound coming from deep into the cage. As the sound got closer, the hat realised that it was a growl of an animal. The hat was never prepared for what came before him though...

In front of him was an ENORMOUS 9-tailed fox. The gigantic animal was emitting a foul and terrifying aura that made the hat shake in fear.

"**Who are you?! How dare you come into the kit's mind! Only I am allowed inside his mind!" **the fox roared, blasting away some of the vegetation surrounding the cage.

The hat, if it had a bladder, would have soiled itself.

"**Hey kit, did you give this...hat permission to enter your mind?" **asked the fox menacingly.

"No kurama, I did not. Why don't you show him the way out" Naruto suggested with a feral grin.

"**With pleasure kit, with pleasure." **It then started to gather energy into a ball a quarter the size of the Great Hall. **"Bijuudama!" roared kurama as he released it at the sorting hat. **When it hit the sorting hat, it faded from the mindscape.

_Outside the mindscape in the Great Hall_

While this whole exchange was going on, Naruto's body had stayed completely still and the sorting hat had not spoken either.

Then, the sorting hat spoke. "Well, I hope to never go into your mind again. Did you have to kick me out so violently?" the hat asked.

"Well, if you had asked for permission in the first place, you wouldn't have been kicked out of my mind." Naruto replied.

While this was going on, many people were gawking. After all, the sorting hat being kicked out of someone's mind had never happened before. "Anyway, you show qualities of all 4 houses. But then again, after fighting so many battles coupled with your past, I'm not surprised" the hat said.

"Just pick a house for me already. Though not Slytherin, I don't like the sound of them" Naruto said.

"Very well, better be...GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

As soon as it said those words, the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Naruto made his way over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Harry.

With the sorting ceremony done and dusted, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and said the words that so many people had been waiting for, "Let the feast begin." As soon as he said those words, tons of food appeared on each table. Naruto and Harry, for their parts, looked genuinely shocked at the appearance of all the food. Naruto, though, let a grin spread across his face when he spotted the food of the gods, the almighty RAMEN.

"Professor Dumbledore, you are the best and most awesome old man I have ever met. You gave me my dear ramen-chan! Thank you!" Naruto shouted while cuddling his ramen which made everyone sweatdrop at the 11 year old. Naruto started devouring bowl after bowl of ramen. After all, if ramen just keeps on appearing when the previous one was eaten, then why not eat more? This was carrying on much to the surrounding gryffindor's surprise and astonishment. After his 20th bowl, he sat back and patted his stomach. "Ah, that really hit the spot" Naruto said.

When he looked up, he saw the disbelieving faces of his fellow housemates.

"What?" he questioned.

Everyone just face palmed at what he said though they didn't bother saying anything.

Awhile later, when the feast ended, Dumbledore spoke. "Before we go to bed, we must sing the school song" he said happily. When the words were displayed, everyone started singing.

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.'_

If the first year's had any doubts that Dumbledore may not be mad, those were thrown out the window after singing the school song.

"That was excellent. Now, off to bed. Please follow your prefects" Dumbledore said.

Naruto created a shadow clone to follow his housemates while he cast the invisibility jutsu **(AN:3) **over himself and went up to Dumbledore.

_With Clone Naruto and the Gryffindors _

All the Gryffindors followed Percy to a painting of a very large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis" replied Percy.

Everyone hurriedly entered the common room. It gave off a cosy feeling and was full of squashy armchairs. After being directed to their room, the first year's put on their pyjamas and slipped under the covers of their beds. All of them, except for Clone Naruto, fell asleep almost immediately.

_With Real Naruto and Professor Dumbledore_

Once all the other students and professors left the great hall, Naruto cancelled the invisibility jutsu.

"Let's go to my office now" Dumbledore said.

_At the gargoyle_

When they were facing the gargoyle, Dumbledore spoke, "Sherbet Lemons" and the gargoyle moved.

Once inside the office, they both took a seat.

"Now, Naruto, earlier today I sent you a letter saying that there were still some issues that we needed to discuss. Before that, however, I would like to know more about you." Dumbledore said.

"Well, as you know, ninja use an energy called chakra. Before we can do jutsu, though, we need to learn how to control it. This is done through chakra control exercises. In the academy, students learn one chakra control exercise: Leaf Balancing. To do this, you must stick a leaf to your head using chakra. If you use too little chara, the leaf will fall off. If you use too much chakra, the leaf will be blasted away and even shredded. The next stage of this exercise is to stick a leaf to 60 of the 361 chakra points. Eventually, a ninja will be able to stick a leaf to each of the 361 chakra points."

"The next chakra control exercise is Tree Walking. This involves emitting a steady flow of chakra through your feet and walking up and down a tree. If you use too little chakra, you will slip and fall off the tree. If you use too much chakra, you will be blasted off the tree. The next stage of the exercise is to run up and down the tree. The final stage is to fight someone while staying on the tree."

"Next is Water Walking. This is harder than tree walking because, since water is constantly moving, a ninja needs to keep on adjusting the chakra flow from his/her feet to stay atop the water. The next stage of this exercise is to run on the water. The final stage of this is to fight someone while staying perfectly atop the water."

"Those are the 3 standard chakra control exercises. However, should a ninja want to look for more advanced chakra control exercises, they can look at the library."

"The first of the advanced chakra control exercises is senbon levitating. This involves levitating 1 senbon needle above each finger. If you use too little chakra, the needles will fall and pierce your fingers. The pain serves as motivation to get the exercises right. If you use too much chakra, the needles will shoot into the air. The final stage of this exercise is to, in addition to levitating 1 senbon needle above each finger, levitate a senbon needle in the palm of your hand. "

"The second advanced chakra control exercise is shuriken balancing. I'm sure you have seen pictures of shuriken so I won't explain what they look like. This exercise involves spinning 1 shuriken above every finger. If you use too little chakra, the shuriken will fall and cut you badly. The pain serves as motivation to get the exercise right. If you use too much chakra, the shuriken will go spinning away. The final stage of this exercise is to, in addition to spinning a shuriken above each finger, spin a shuriken above the palm of your hand."

"The third and final advanced chakra control exercise is kunai balancing. It is practically the same as the shuriken balancing exercise except kunai are used instead."

In terms of combat, , I know the Bunshin Taiatari (Clone Body Blow) taijutsu (hand to hand combat) style **(AN:4)** which revolves around me creating clones of myself and incorporating them into my fighting style. As for ninjutsu, I have 1 elemental affinity which is Wind. I have had my wind affinity since I was 7 years old Wind is the most destructive element containing almost completely offensive jutsu. Some examples of the types of wind jutsu are blades, gale-force winds and vacuums. I also learnt a few Water jutsu during the course of las year in a long-term mission. However, since I do not possess an affinity towards Water, it is harder for me to learn jutsu of it than Wind jutsu" finished Naruto.

"That is really impressive Naruto. I assume that you would need an adequate space to train then?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would very much appreciate it. With what I've told you, I will need an area with lots of trees, a large source of water and a large open area" Naruto said.

"I can arrange that. You can use the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest to train. As for the open piece of land, you'll have to find one within the Forbidden Forest" advised Dumbledore. "I'll also give you a parchment with my permission on for you to use the before-mentioned areas. Show it to a prefect or professor if they ask you about why you are going to those places."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get to sleep. It's been a long day" said Naruto.

"Good night Naruto" came the reply from Dumbledore.

_In the Gryffindor common room_

Naruto cancelled his clone and got to bed. While he lay in his bed, he couldn't help but think about certain things. 'This has been a very interesting and crazy day. It's one thing reading about these things but another thing altogether experiencing it first-hand. Keeping that in mind, I wonder what the lessons will be like. I must write a letter to Old Man Hokage in a few days time to tell him how I'm doing. He'll appreciate it and the fact that he will be interrupted from doing paperwork' he thought. He then turned to his owl. "Since you prefer to hunt at night, I suppose I should let you out. Off you go" Naruto said to his owl, kushina. With that said, he fell asleep.

**AN: Well, that's the end of the chapter.**

**There are some points I need to address:**

**1) Naruto's vice is alcohol though not to the level of Tsunade.**

**2) While some of you may question why Naruto let the others read the letter, I had it so because there was no sensitive information in the letter.**

**3) Apparently Jiraiya had a jutsu that turned him invisible. **

**4) I found it on the internet.**

**This is really important: I WILL NO LONGER HAVE A FIXED UPDATE SCHEDULE.**

**There are several reasons for this: **

**South Africa is in its worst electricity crises in history. As a result, the government switches off the power at random intervals so it makes it hard to do any writing/typing. This crisis will go on for 10-16 years.**

**My computer has been having problems for the past 2 months so I have to use my parents computer and I cant always do that.**

**I had exams recently so I couldn't do anything with my stories**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do not appreciate flames. Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Red Haired Chakra Wizard**

"cool" normal dialogue

"**cool" bijuu dialogue**

'warm' thinking

'**warm' bijuu thinking**

_Letter/scroll/parchment_

"_**Wingardium leviosa"**_** spell**

There shall be no akatsuki in this story nor will any other ninja appear in the magical world.

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the Harry Potter and Naruto worlds.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lessons and a meeting between Dumbledore, the teachers and Naruto

It turns out that Hogwarts can be a rather confusing place. There were a great number of staircases. 142 to be exact! Not all of them were the same though. There were wide and sweeping ones, narrow and rickety ones, some that led somewhere different on a Friday and some with a vanishing step.

Some lessons where at night and some during the day. At midnight every Wednesday, they had Astronomy. Three times a week they had Herbology with Professor Sprout in the greenhouses. History of magic, taught by a ghost called Professor Binns, was easily the most boring thing the students had ever encountered. Well, except for Hermione of course. She loved it. Then there is Charms taught by a tiny, old, balding wizard by the name of Professor Flitwick. Because he was vertically challenged, at every lesson, he had to stand on a sizeable pile of books.

Next is Transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagall. One immediately got the impression that she is one woman you don't want to get on the bad side of. She was kind of intimidating, very strict and definitely clever. When she gave a demonstration of turning her desk lamp into a water goblet, everyone got excited about starting with that. But alas, it was not to be. The first step in transfiguration was to do the eternal bane of students: taking down complicated, dreaded notes. Once everyone copied down their notes, the professor turned a matchstick into a needle. Only two students managed to make progress. The first was, of course, Hermione Granger. Her matchstick had gone silver and sharp at the ends but was not a proper needle. The second student to make progress was Naruto Uzumaki. On his first try, he turned his matchstick into a perfect needle** (AN:1)**. McGonagall could only look at it in complete surprise. After all, it's not every day that a first year student gets it right on the first try.

"10 points to Gryffindor" she said which earned smiles from all the Gryffindor students and scowls from the snakes.

Easily the most anticipated class of all was Defence Against the Dark Arts, otherwise known as DADA. That, however, was a MASSIVE let down. The teacher, Professor Quirrell was a stuttering mess and quite frankly, the class was a joke. Harry was rather relieved that he wasn't as behind as he thought he would be since a lot of people came from muggle families. Naruto, like Hermione, knew most, if not all, of the syllabus.

The one subject that the Gryffindors weren't looking forward to was Potions. The reason, you may ask? Well, they had it...with Slytherin. It didn't help that the teacher, Professor Snape, was the Head of Slytherin and favoured the students of his house greatly.

At that moment, just like all the other mornings during breakfast, the owls came in delivering post. This time, however, was the first time that Naruto got post. When his owl flew down to his shoulder, he saw that the letter had the Hokage's seal on it. Quickly channeling chakra into it, which many who saw this regarded it as visible magic power, the letter opened. It read:

_Dear Naruto_

_I hope you are doing well over at Hogwarts. What's it like? Is it as crazy as what the professor told us? Konoha is very quiet without you. Even though it gives me paperwork to do, we need one or two of your pranks to liven the village up. Kakashi and Gai send their regards and hope you are doing well._

_From  
Old man Hokage_

Once Naruto read this, he couldn't help but let a smile stretch across his face. He wrote down his reply, attached it to his owl's left leg, let it snack on the bacon on his plate and then let it take flight.

Harry and Naruto also got a letter from Hagrid asking them if they wanted to come for tea that afternoon.

After breakfast, the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students made their way to the dungeons which contained the potions classroom. When they got there, they saw that their teacher wasn't in yet so they decided to take a seat. The classroom itself was freaky to many students. After all, it's not every day that you see heads in jars. Suddenly, the classroom door burst open and Professor Snape came through.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare he senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"

"Mr Potter...our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked.

"I don't know sir" replied Harry while everyone could see both Hermione and Naruto raising a hand.

"You don't know? Then let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" Snape asked.

"I don't know sir" replied Harry again while the professor continued to ignore the raised hands of Hermione and Naruto.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked Harry once again.

"I don't know sir" came the reply from Harry again.

"Pity, fame isn't everything is it, Mr Potter. Draco! Answer the first question!" Snape demanded.

"Well professor, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death" Malfoy said smugly.

"Excellent, 15 points to Slyhterin" Snape said.

"Granger! Answer the second question!" said Snape in an intimidating voice. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons" replied Hermione.

Snape was not at all looking pleased that a Gryffindor got the correct answer.

"Uzumaki! Answer the third question!" Snape demanded.

"Yes sir. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name aconite" Naruto replied.

Snape was now looking even more displeased that yet another Gryffindor gave the correct answer.

"Well, why the hell aren't you people copying this down?!" Snape shouted.

Then came the practical part of the lesson, actual potion making. That did not go down well even though they were only making a simple potion to cure boils. Everyone was split into pairs with Harry and Ron being in a pair and Hermione and Naruto being in a pair. The Slytherins, Malfoy in particular, was praised numerous times by Snape who often ridiculed the Gryffindor's potions, except for Hermione's and Naruto's since it was perfect, so he settled for not saying anything at all. Neville, who was paired with Seamus, somehow managed to melt their cauldron. The really bad thing that happened though was that the pot fell on Neville, spilling its contents on him. Since the potion was horribly incorrect, boils appeared all over Neville. Once he was escorted to the hospital wing, the lesson ended much to the relief of every Gryffindor present.

Later that afternoon, Harry, Ron (who Harry said could come) and Naruto and Hermione (who Naruto said could come) made their way down to Hagrid's place which they soon discovered was some sort of big hut. They knocked on the door and, when Hagrid opened it, a big, black dog looked to want to jump on them. It would have had Hagrid not been holding it back. When they entered, they saw that Hagrid's hut comprised of only one room. Various pheasants and hams were hanging from the ceiling and a kettle was boiling. Over to the opposite side of the room they saw a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yourselves at home" Hagrid said. When he saw Ron, he looked at Harry and Naruto for an explanation.

It was Harry who decided to answer. "This is Ron Weasley."

"This here is Hermione Granger" Naruto said.

Once the kettle had boiled, Hagrid offered the trio some rock cakes which almost broke their teeth though they pretended to enjoy it to be polite. "So how was the last few days? Interesting?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, I quite enjoy everything except for potions since Professor Snape is extremely biased and always favours those of Slytherin house" Naruto said.

Then Harry spoke, "Why does Snape dislike Gryffindor so much? I know that he is the Head of Slytherin but McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor and she treats every house equally."

"Well" Hagrid said, "I suppose Snape has always been that way" he said. After another hour, the trio thanked Hagrid and left for the castle.

_Breakfast the next day_

Hermione received her copy of the Daily Prophet and gasped in surprise when she got to one piece. When she saw people looking at curiously, she decided to read it out.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. 'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

'The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day...Could that have been vault 713 that Hagrid took that package out of?' thought Harry and Naruto.

"Hey Harry, do you think that the vault that was searched was the one that Hagrid took that grubby, old package from?" asked Naruto to Harry.

"I think it is Naruto. Though why don't we ask Hagrid when we next see him?" suggested Harry.

"I think we should" replied Naruto. "It's a good thing that I applied my own security to my vault. Who knows, that could have been my vault instead" Naruto pondered out loud.

Just then, his owl, brought him a letter. It read:

_Dear Naruto_

_I think it is time we inform the teaching faculty of this school about your world and you as an acting representative for your village. Meet me at my office tonight at 8pm. You can find my office on the third floor. In front of it is a gargoyle. When you reach it, you will need to say the words 'Acid Pops' as it is the password for getting in._

_Kind regards,  
Professor Dumbledore_

_Later that afternoon, Gryffindor Common Room_

Everyone was lounging around the common room just wanting to rest after a day of gruelling lessons. People were either playing chess, doing homework or talking. While everyone was focused on their work, Naruto decided to leave for Dumbledore's office.

_Dumbledore's office, 8pm_

Naruto walked to the headmaster's office and said "Acid Pops" which made the gargoyle turn and reveal the entryway to the office. He walked in to the sight of Dumbledore with a serious expression on his face. Just then, there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in" came the reply from Dumbledore.

When the door opened, one by one, all the teachers entered the office. They looked questioningly at Dumbledore since they didn't know why they were called.

"Headmaster, why is Mr Uzumaki here?" queried Professor Snape.

"Naruto here is the topic of a very important discussion that we will have. You see, for a while now, the three magical governments **(AN:2)** have wanted an alliance with a powerful ally. It was I that was chosen to present the idea of an alliance to our soon to be ally. A month before term started, I went to a village called Konoha in the Elemental Nations. I spoke with the leader of the village and after a long talk, Naruto here was selected to be sent to Hogwarts to cement the alliance" stated Dumbledore. He and Naruto took a few moments to observe the reactions of the teachers and all they saw was surprise.

Seeing some questions about to arise, Naruto decided to speak. "You are all probably going to ask about where the Elemental Nations is so I'll tell you. The elemental nations are located of the Eastern shore of Japan surrounded by a type of energy called chakra which makes it invisible and undetectable to muggles and most of the wizarding world. It consists of many countries though there are 5 main ones. They are fire country, wind country, water country, lightning country and earth country. The main villages in each major country is Konoha in fire country, Suna in wind country, Kiri in water country, Kumo in lightning country and Iwa in earth country. Each country, as some of you will have guessed, is named after 1 of the 5 elements."

"In each country, both minor and main, resides a village. There are 2 types of villages: Civillian and Ninja. In a civilian village, only civilians inhabit it. In a ninja village, both civilians and ninjas inhabit it. Not all of the countries in the Elemental Nations have ninja villages though. All ninja villages have the same system, a militaristic one. The military forces of each village are ninja."

"Ninja utilise an energy called chakra that allows them to harness use various abilities and 1 or more of the 5 elements. When a ninja has an affinity to an element, it becomes easier to learn. I myself have a wind affinity. The techniques used with an element is known as Ninjutsu."

"There is also taijutsu which is hand to hand combat, Genjutsu which is the ability to cast illusions. These invade a person's senses and chakra system can range from confusing a person to torturing them. Next is Kenjutsu, otherwise known as swordsmanship. The last art is Fuuinjutsu, otherwise known as sealing. With seals, anything is possible. We can store objects, living beings and much more in seals. A ninja is taught to use deception and to 'play dirty' in a manner of speaking. The types of missions ninja do range from assassinations, espionage, recon, retrievals and escorts."

The sight he saw before him did not disappoint him or Dumbledore. Every teacher's jaws were on the ground in shock and their eyes were as big as saucers. It was then that the one, inevitable question was asked by none other than Professor McGonagall.

"You said that each village has a military force so does that mean that you are a part of it?" As soon as she said those words, everyone looked at Naruto.

"Yes, I am part of Konoha's military. In fact, I have been since I was 5." Upon hearing this, everyone was shocked, even Dumbledore since he didn't know what age Naruto started. "Normally, children start at the academy at the age of 8 but I started earlier. However, I do not want to discuss why I became part of the military so early on just yet. The ranking system goes as follows: academy student, gennin, chunin, tokubetsu jounin (special jounin), jounin, elite jounin, ANBU, ANBU captain, ANBU commander and finally the Kage. In the case of Konoha, the kage is called the Hokage. When a person graduates from the academy, they become an adult."

"I joined the academy at the age of 5 and finished it in 1 year at 6 years old, making me the third youngest person to ever graduate and become gennin. 2 years later, when I was 8, I became chunin. 2 years later, at the age of 10, I became a tokubetsu jounin, specialising in Wind Ninjutsu."

"My first assignment as a tokubetsu jounin, was a 1 year long mission, was to assist the bloodline rebels faction in the Kiri civil war happening. I finished it a few days after Professor Dumbledore came to Konoha."

The reactions he saw on the teacher's and Dumbledore's faces were as expected. Everyone was horrified that he had to fight in a war at such a young age.

"How could your leader ask you to participate in a war at such a young age! That is inhuman to do so!" said McGonagall in outrage.

"You have to remember that ninja are trained for combat and it is a way of life for us so, we go into a mission knowing that there will be combat and a high chance of death. We expect it and it is our way of life just as teaching is your way of life" Naruto calmly replied.

After hearing those words, the other occupants of the room stood in silence, contemplating the news.

They were taken out of their thoughts when Dumbledore spoke up, "Since Naruto has these special abilities, I have given him permission to use certain parts of the Hogwarts grounds to train in. He will be using the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest. He will be given a permission parchment with my signature on it to say that Naruto has permission to be out at night in order to train. I have placed a charm on the parchment that prevents points being taken away from Gryffindor house if a prefect catches Naruto out of bed after curfew."

"I think that this concludes this meeting. Please do not repeat anything that was said in this office since the alliance has not yet been signed" Dumbledore said. "Naruto, I would like for you to stay behind for a few minutes please

With that, everyone but Naruto departed from the office.

"Now, Naruto, the 3 ministers and Hiruzen have agreed upon a time and date for the meeting of setting up the alliance. It will be next week Friday at 4pm. Come to my office at 15:30. I will have Hiruzen in my office and then we can all portkey to the ministry" Dumbledore told Naruto. " Here is your permission parchment. Keep it safe and on you at night."

"Thank you professor. Good night" Naruto said.

_Gryffindor Common Room_

When Naruto arrived back at the common room, he saw the time and was surprised to see that his visit to Dumbledore's office took 1 hour, making it 9'o clock. As soon as Harry, Hermione and all the Weasley's (minus Percy) saw him, they immediately asked: "Where were you for the last hour?"

"Talking to the headmaster about certain things" replied Naruto.

"What did you talk about" asked Ron.

"That, Ron, is a secret. For now at least. " Naruto said.

With that said, Naruto got started on his homework which consisted of an essay for potions and transfiguration and practising the movements for a charm's spell.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the end of the chapter.**

**There are some things I need to address:**

**1) Since Naruto can do the henge to such a high level, I am going to make him a natural at transfiguration.**

**2) The British, French and Bulgarian magical governments. It's in the prologue.**

**Please read and review. Flames will be thrown onto a braai fire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Red Haired Chakra Wizard**

"cool" normal dialogue

"**cool" bijuu/ghost/peeves dialogue**

'warm' thinking

'**warm' bijuu/ghost/peeves thinking**

_Letter/scroll/parchment_

"_**Wingardium leviosa"**_** spell/jutsu**

There shall be no akatsuki in this story.

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the Harry Potter and Naruto worlds.

* * *

Chapter 4: Learning spells, the alliance meeting and exploring the ministry of magic

_Gryffindor Common Room_

It was Monday afternoon and Naruto decided to practise some new spells. Opening his _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_, and a book he found from the library, he came across the Wand Lighting Spell and several variations of it:

_Wand Lighting Charm:_

_**Lumos**__: Incantation Pronounciation- Lumos (LOO-mos)  
Wand Movement- move your wand forward and then move it up into a backwards loop while saying Lumos  
Description- Produces a small light at wand tip_

_Counter Spell: __**Nox**__: Incantation Pronounciation- Nox (Nocks)  
Wand Movement- A flick of the wand or slight jab in any direction is all that is needed  
Description- Cancells Lumos_

_Variations_

_**Lumos Duo**__: Incantation Pronounciation- Lumos Duo (LOO-mos Duo)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at target  
Description- Used for various purposes such as forces ghouls to retreat and hinkypunks to solidify, thus is a defensive measure. Crystal balls can be charged by  
this spell as well  
_

_**Lumos Solem**__: Incantation Pronounciation- Lumos Solem (LOO-mos Solem)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at target  
Description- Creates a very bright narrow light_

_**Lumos Maxima**__: Incantation Pronounciation- Lumos Maxima (LOO-mos Maxima)  
Wand Movement- one must flick their wand, then draw it back and flick it a second time, after which it will light  
Description- produces a blinding white flash of light which can be thrown far off the wand before darkening a few minutes later_

'Well, there's no point practising these spells during the day. I'll have to wait till tonight' Naruto thought to himself.

Looking through the list of spells, he decided on next one, the Unlocking Charm.

_Unlocking Charm:_

_**Alohomora:**__ Incantation Pronounciation- Alohomora (alo-ho-mora)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door or window  
Description- Open locked doors and windows not protected by magic. Also unlocks doors locked by the Locking Spell 'Colloportus'._

_Locking Charm (counter charm to the unlocking charm):_

_**Colloportus**__: Incantation Pronounciation- Colloportus (co-llo-por-tis)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door or window or, if at a distance, wave wand diagonally up to the left  
Description- Locks or seals doors so that they cannot be opened manually  
_

_Variations_

_**Alohomora Duo:**__ Incantation Pronounciation- Alohomora Duo (alo-ho-mora duo)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door or other object  
Description- Stronger version of Alohomora. Unlocks more objects._

**_Dunamis:_**_ Incantation Pronounciation- __Dunamis__ (dyu-NA-mus)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door  
Description- Opens door_ _Emancipare: __Incantation Pronounciation- __Emancipare__ (E-man-cee-PAR-eh)_

**_Annihilare:_**_ Incantation Pronounciation- __Annihilare__ (A-nee-he-LARE-eh)  
__ Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door or other object  
Description- Destroys target (lock/door/window/other object)_

'This will definitely be useful. Now all I have to do is find something to practise on. I wonder if Hermione, Harry and Ron will want to join me?' Naruto thought. 'I'd better find out.' Looking around, he spotted Hermione in an armchair and Harry and Ron playing wizarding chess.

"Hey Hermione, I was looking up some spells and I came across the **_Unlocking Charm_**, would you like to practise it?" Naruto asked her.

"I would love love that. Thank you Naruto" Hermione said.

"I'm just going to ask if Harry and Ron want to join us" Naruto said. "Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are going to practise some spells. Do you want to join us?"

"No thanks" came the reply from Ron, "We'd rather play our wizarding chess."

"Suit yourself" Naruto said in a miffed tone. "By the way Ron, don't be rude next time." "Let's go Hermione."

_At 2 locked doors on the seventh floor corridor_

_Unlocking Charm:_

"Well, the first spell is _Alohomora_. Let's see what the book says" Naruto said.

_**Alohomora:**__ Incantation Pronounciation- Alohomora (alo-ho-mora)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door or window  
Description- Open locked doors and windows not protected by magic. Also unlocks doors locked by the Locking Spell 'Colloportus'._

"Alright, let's practise" Hermione said. "I'll take this door and you take the one next to it."

With both of them standing in front of their respective doors, they started practising.

"_**Alohomora" **_both of them said to which both doors opened.

"That was so easy!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let's look at the counter spell now."

_Locking Charm (counter charm to the unlocking charm):_

_**Colloportus:**__ Incantation Pronounciation- Colloportus (co-llo-por-tis)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door or window or, if at a distance, wave wand diagonally up to the left  
Description- Locks or seals doors so that they cannot be opened manually_

"Let's get practising" Hermione said.

"_**Colloportus"**_Naruto and Hermione exclaimed.

This time, though, nothing hapeened. They had to try it 5 more times before their doors were magically locked.

"The book says that there are variations of _**Alohomora**_that are more powerful, such as _**Alohomora Duo, Dunamis, Emancipare and Annihilare**_**.** For these, however, I think we should find stronger locks though I think we should try _Alohomra Duo _on these doors to see if it works on these but not on a more powerful lock" Naruto said.

_**Alohomora Duo:**__ Incantation Pronounciation- Alohomora Duo (alo-ho-mora duo)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door or other object  
Description- Stronger version of Alohomora. Unlocks more objects._

_**"**__**Alohomora Duo!"**_ they both exclaimed.

Just like with the previous version of this spell, the doors unlocked themselves and opened.

Once done, the two were discussing where they would find a stronger lock.

"Where would we find a more powerful lock though?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…Maybe we could try the third floor forbidden corridor on the right side **(AN:1)**. IF Dumbledore warned students about it, then there is probably something being kept there and the door must have powerful enchantments on it" Naruto suggested.

"We can't Naruto! We would be breaking who knows how many school rules and, if Professor Dumbledore told students to stay away from it, then there must be something dangerous there!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation.

"Don't worry about getting into trouble. We can just say that we were lost and were trying to open the door to see if it would lead us to a staircase back to our common room" Naruto explained. "Besides, don't you want to learn more spells?" he asked her.

After grumbling about conniving blondes, Hermione followed Naruto to the third floor corridor.

Once there, they looked around for teachers and prefects but found none so they decided to continue on with _**Alohomora Duo**_**:**

"Hermione, why don't you try _**Alohomora Duo **_on this door to see if it works?" Naruto suggested.

"Alright" came the reply from Hermione.

"_**Alohomora Duo"**_she said only for nothing to happen. "Well, we know that we need a more powerful spell to get through the door. Maybe we should try _Dunamis_?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright. Let's see how to do it" Naruto said.

**_Dunamis:_**_ Incantation Pronounciation- __Dunamis__ (dyu-NA-mus)  
Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door  
Description- Opens door_

"_**Dunamis"**_Naruto said, pointing his wand at the door.

At last, the door opened. However, before they could walk through it, they heard footsteps approaching. Thinking quickly, Naruto pointed his wand and cast _**"Colloportus"**_on the door, locking it. He then quickly grabbed Hermione by the waist and walked up the wall all the way up to the fifth floor wall. Holding a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't speak and get them caught, he looked to see who the person was. It was Professor Quirrel. They waited until he was gone before Naruto walked back down the wall.

Seeing that Hermione had questions about what he just did, he answered her.

"Look, Hermione, I know that you no doubt have many questions to ask me about what happened but I can't give you your answers yet. You'll get your answers on Monday" he said to her.

"But why only Monday?" she asked him.

"The reason for that is…a secret" he said to her with a smirk on his face. "For now, though, let's get back to the common room. We don't want any teachers or prefects catching us in this corridor" Naruto said to her.

'I'll have to practise _**Annihilare **_sometime later when everyone is asleep. I should also train tonight. I haven't done so for a while' Naruto thought to himself.

_Timeskip: That Night_

Naruto waited for everyone to go up to their dorms before he exited the common room. Deciding to search for an abandoned classroom to practise _**Annihilare**_on before entering the forbidden forest to train, he set out to do so. Eventually, he came across one in the second floor corridor.

He took out his spellbook and looked at how to cast _**Annihilare:**_

**_Annihilare:_** _Incantation Pronounciation- __Annihilare__ (A-nee-he-LARE-eh)  
__ Wand Movement- Point wand at lock or door or other object  
Description- Destroys target (lock/door/window/other object)_

Pointing his wand at the door's lock, he cast his spell. **_"Annihlare!" _**

What happened surprised him. The lock shattered into pieces as well as the door extremely loudly. As a result, Peeves, who was quietly observing this, wen floating off and screaming **"STUDENT OUT OF BED ON THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR! STUDENT OUT OF BED!"**

Even though he had a permission parchment to be out after curfew, he didn't want to be caught and have to explain why caused the damage he did so he **_Body Flickered _**to the entrance of Hogwarts and proceeded to walk to the Forbidden Forest to train.

Once he reached it, he created 100 clones to spar atop the Black Lake.

He then walked through the forest for about 30 minutes before he found a wide and open clearing. He created 100 clones to fight while sticing to the surrounding trees.

He then created 10 clones to spar against him in taijutsu. 3 immediately rushed towards him. One clone went for a sweep of his legs while the other two went to punch his face and back. Just as they were upon him, Naruto jumped into the air and threw shuriken at the clones, dispelling them. He then **_Body Flickered _**into the air above the remaining clones and channelled chakra into his fists and, when he reached the forest floor, punched the ground. Because of the ground being upturned and some trees getting torn apart and flung at the clones, 4 of them dispelled, unable to get out of the way of the debris in time.

The remaining 3 clones chose Naruto's momentary distraction of the debris to act. They **_Body Flickered_** behind him and landed chakra enhanced punches on his back, sending him crashing through a few trees.

After he got up, Naruto used a _**Wind Body Flicker** _to get behind the clones faster and, in the blink of an eye, punched them, dispelling them.

Naruto then dispelled the clones doing chakra control exercises, getting their memories.

After taking a 5 minute break, Naruto started practising his ninjutsu. 'Since my wind jutsu are very destructive, I think it would be best to practise them atop the Black Lake' Naruto thought to himself.

Once he got to the Black Lake, Naruto created 50 clones for target practise. He followed up by throwing a few kunai and went through hand signs and called out his jutsu: _**"Wind Style: Violent Wind Palm Jutsu."** _When the wind collided with the kunai, they went speeding and shredded through 5 clones.

Turning to the next group of clones, Naruto went through hand signs and called out: _"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu" _and, literally, blew 10 clones away.

Commanding 5 clones to throw kunai and shuriken at him, Naruto called out his next jutsu to block the incoming projectiles: "_Wind Style: Wind Wall Jutsu."_

_**"Wind Style: Great Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu" **_shredded 15 clones.

The last jutsu he used was _**"****Wind Style: Beast Wave Violent Wind Strike"** _which sent out claws of wind that both pushed and shredded the remaining clones.

Deciding to end it for the night, Naruto went back up to the dormitory.

_Timeskip: Friday Afternoon_

As soon as lessons ended for the day, Naruto made his way to Dumbledore's office, all the while thinking of how well his progress was coming along in learning magic spells. Over the course of the week, he had learnt all the lumos spells. He had learnt _Lumos _and its counter spell_ Nox _and _Lumos Duo _on Tuesday night, _Lumos Solem _on Wednesday night and was still busy learning _Lumos _Maxima. As soon as he got to the gargoyle, he spoke the password and entered. Waiting for him was Dumbledore and the Third Hokage.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore, Lord Hokage" Naruto greeted politely.

"Hello Naruto, how were your lessons?" Dumbledore asked.

"They were okay I guess. I am top of Transfiguration and Charms so that's nice. Potions aren't always good since the professor shows blatant favouritism to the Slytherin students. All the other lessons are okay" replied Naruto.

"Yes, I've heard of your prodigious skill in Transfiguration and Charms. Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick have high praises of you" Dumbledore said.

"Hello Naruto. Long-time no see" Hiruzen said.

"It hasn't been that long Lord Hokage. Only 1 month" Naruto said replied dryly.

"It feels very long Naruto, especially without any of your pranks. I'm very bored you know" the Hokage said.

Dumbledore then spoke up, interrupting the conversation. "I'm sorry to break up this conversation but we need to get to the ministry. We are on a rather tight schedule. If you will please each grab hold of an arm, we can depart from here" Dumbledore said.

Doing as they were told, they suddenly felt like they were being sucked through a pipe, The sensation finally ended when they arrived inside what could only be described as a massive atrium.

"We are currently on level 8. We need to be on level 5 which is the level of 'Department of Internatonal Magical Cooperation'. We need to proceed quickly if we are to be on time" Dumbledore said.

They proceeded to a lift and took it up to level 5. They were then directed to a door labelled 'Conference Room.' Once they entered, they were greeted by a large, lavish room, divided with the colours of the respective countries.

There were 2 seats for each country. 1 for the minister of magic and the other for the headmaster/headmistress. For France, the Minister was a 1.7 metre tall, had black hair hair, green eyes, formal suit wearing man. His name, according to the name card, was Pierre Delacour. The person to his right was absolutely massive. The person was a 3.5 metres tall woman with brown hair, black eyes and wearing formal blue robes. Her name was Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The person to Monsieur Delacour's left was a young, beautiful, 1.6 metre tall teenage girl with silvery-blonde hair, dark blue eyes and was wearing formal blue robes who Naruto guessed was the daughter of the French Minister of Magic. When they saw each other, they couldn't help but blush a bit. Monsieur Delacour could only raise an eyebrow in surprise.

For Bulgaria, the Minister was a 1.7 metre tall, black haired, brown eyed, formal red winter robes wearing man with a gotee. His name was Oblansk. The person to his right was a 1.6 metre tall, silver-black haired, blue eyed, formal red winter robes wearing man with a gotee. His name was Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute.

For the UK, the Minister was a 1.75 metre tall, brown haired, yellow eyed, formal black winter robe wearing man. His name was Rufus Scrimgeor. Seeing as Dumbledore was with Hiruzen and Naruto, he took his seat on the right of Scrimgeor.

For Konoha, Hiruzen, dressed in the Hokage robes and hat, took his seat with Naruto sitting to his right.

Once everyone was seated, the UK Minister for Magic stood up and spoke. "Before this meeting starts, does anyone object to having journalists and photographers present?" Scrimgour asked. Seeing no-one object, he decided to get the meeting going.

"This meeting may now commence. The purpose of the meeting today is to establish terms, draw up an alliance and have it signed by all the people in attendance and a copy given to everyone here" he said. "The thought of the alliance first came about when Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, discovered a village with an unusually high energy signature on an island off the east coast of Japan. It is surrounded by an unknown energy that prevents the island from being detected by all muggles and most of the wizarding world. Professor Dumbledore, as per the suggestion of all the Ministers of Magic, was sent to make contact with the leader of the people a month ago. He was successful. I would now like to hand the floor over to the leader of the island" Scrimigour finished.

As Hiruzen stood up, he spoke. "Greeting, Ministers of Magic, Headmasters and Headmistress. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, leader of the village Professor Dumbledore discovered. The island my people and I reside on is called the Elemental Nations. The energy you describe that surrounds it is called chakra. The island is divided into 5 main countries and numerous minor ones. Each main country is named after one of the 5 elements. There is the Fire Country, Wind Country, Water Country, Lightning Country and Earth Country. There is a village in each country both main and minor. Konoha, otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf Village, resides in Fire Country. Suna, otherwise known as the Hidden Sand Village, resides in Wind Country. Kiri, otherwise known as the Hidden Mist Village, resides in Water Country. Kumo, otherwise known as the Hidden Cloud Village, resides in Lighning Country. Finally, Iwa, otherwise known as the Hidden Stone Village, resides in Earth Country."

"There are two groups of people on our island: civilians and ninja, who, in the Elemental Nations, are called shinobi. Civilians can be compared to the magical world's muggles as they don't have any special power and shinobi are island's fighting forces. It is shinobi that harness chakra which is transported through the chakra circulatory system. Chakra is made up of physical energy and spiritual energy. Physical energy is present in all cells of a shinobi's body and can be built up by physical exercise. Spritual energy is energy of the mind. It can be increased by meditation. Each shinobi has a different amount of chakra which can be controlled better though the use of various exercises. With chakra, shinobi are able to control 1 or more of the 5 elements as well as use it in its most basic, yet still very powerful, form which is something Naruto here excels at. When a shinobi has an affinity to an element, it becomes easier to learn. I myself have affinities towards Fire and Earth but can use all 5 elements while Naruto has an affinity towards wind, which he is only the second person in Konoha to have currently, but can also use another element, Water. Attacks that use chakra are called jutsu."

"I think I will let Naruto take over from here" Hiruzen said and sat back down.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. There are various abilities us shinobi can utilise. One of them is Ninjutsu. This involves using the elements in attacks as well as multiplying any weapons we have. Next is Genjutsu, otherwise known as Illusionary Arts. Using chakra, illusions can be created to disrupt a person's senses to varying degrees as well as to torture the target. Then there is Fuuinjutsu, otherwise known as the Sealing Arts. The sealing Arts requires absolute precision and 100% accuracy since it is such a, if not the most, dangerous shinobi art. Using seals, anything is possible. We can store objects, living beings, food and much more in seals. The next art is Kenjutsu, otherwise known as Swordsmanship. There are varying sword styles and non-elemental and elemental chakra can be channelled into a sword to increase the effectiveness of an attack. The last shinobi art is Taijutsu, otherwise known as Hand-to-Hand Combat. There are countless styles that range from stunning an opponent to outright crushing a target's bones and even killing an opponent."

"Now, seeing as shinobi are the military force, there is a ranking system that is the same throughout all shinobi villages. The ranking system goes as follows: Academy Student, Gennin, Chunin, Tokubetsu Jounin (Special Jounin), Jounin, Elite Jounin, ANBU, ANBU Captain, ANBU Commander and finally the Kage, otherwise known as the Shadow. In the case of Konoha, the Kage is called the Hokage, otherwise known as the Fire Shadow. When a person graduates from the academy, they become an adult. The types of jobs shinobi do ranges from deliveries, escorts, assassinations, recon, protection, fighting in civil wars as well as conducting espionage. That is all. Thank you" Naruto said and sat down.

For Hiruzen, Naruto and Dumbledore, the reactions from the other occupants of the room were amusing to say the least. Scrimigour, Pierre, Fleur and Karkaroff had their mouths open wide and, if they were to open more, their jaws would likely drop to the ground. Oblansk looked sceptical while Madam Maxime looked curious about something.

"While my colleagues are busy staying surprised, I would like to ask a question to Naruto: At what age did you graduate from your academy?" Madam Maxime asked Naruto.

"I joined the academy when I was 5 and graduated at the age of 6" Naruto said which shocked all present except for Hiruzen and Dumbledore but what he said next shocked them more, "I achieved the rank of Chunin at the age of 8 and progressed to the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin at the age of 10. I was then sent on a mission to help the rebel faction in kiri's civil war." finished Naruto.

"That is inhumane! To have a child go through that is completely immoral and disgusting!" the French Minister of Magic, Pierre Delacour, exclaimedand, if one would look to his daughter, you would see a horrified expression on her face.

"It's like I said to one of my professor's at Hogwarts, being a shinobi, no matter the age, is a way of life just like teaching is a way of life for a professor" Naruto said.

It was then that Oblansk, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, spoke up. "I find myself sceptical of the information presented to us all. I require a demonstration of these so called abilities to see if it is all true" he said.

"We definitely have no problem giving a demonstration Mr Oblansk. Mr Scrimgour, do you perhaps have a large open area we could demonstrate some of our jutsu in?" Hiruzen asked the UK Minister of Magic.

"There are large open areas where our Auror's, that is to say, our fighting forces, practise. We can observe from there" Scrimgour said.

_Auror training ground_

"Well, let the demonstration begin" Scrimgour said.

It was Hiruzen to start off. Going through hand signs at a lightning fast pace, he called out his first jutsu: _**"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu." **_The result was a massive dragon made of fire destroying a large amount of the training ground. As soon as the fire died down, he went through hand signs for his second jutsu: _**Water Style: Violent Water Wave Jutsu" **_Though it extinguished the fire, it decimated a few trees in the process.

After this attack, Hiruzen noticed several new presences arrive in the training ground. One was a dark skinned man wearing blue and purple robes (Kingsley), another was a middle aged man with a false eye, scars on his face, green baggy jacket and some kind of bulky staff (Mad-Eye)and the last was a woman with red hair and black robes (Tonks).

Since he had a bigger audience now, he decided to go bigger. Going through hand signs, he called out his next jutsu: _**"Earth Style: Rock Golem Jutsu" **_to which a giant golem of rock rose from the earth. He then went through a particularly long set of hand signs for his next jutsu: _**"Lightning Style: Heavenly Thunderbolt Jutsu" **_after which a GIGANTIC bolt of lightning descended from the sky and created a massive crater in the ground.

'Time for the last one now' Hiruzen thought to himself. Going through the final set of hand signs, Hiruzen called out his last jutsu: _**"Wind Style: Wind Sword Jutsu" **_which cut through a number of trees.

He turned around around to see the reactions of everyone and he was not disappointed. Everyone except Naruto had their jaws on the ground and their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I've still got it" Hiruzen said to himself smugly with a smirk on his face.

"That you do old man, that you do" Naruto said, high-fiving him.

Seeing that everyone was regaining their senses, Naruto decided to pitch in. "I think it's time for me to continue the show then." He went through hand seals and called out: _**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu." **_The jutsu basically blew all the trees away. He then went through hand seals for his next jutsu: _**"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu." **_If the wizards in attendance thought his previous jutsu was powerful, then they were dead wrong. This jutsu annihilated the training ground which had to be repaired.

Once it was repaired, Naruto called out his next jutsu: _**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." **_It had the same result as its wind counterpart but a bit less destructive. He then formed chakra into the shape of a ball in his hand which fascinated the wizards in the room. He then slammed it into a rock and called out: "_**Rasengan." **_

For his second last jutsu, he threw a few shuriken, went through hand signs and called out: _**"Ninja Arts: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu" **_which multiplied his shuriken into hundreds.

"Well, that was some of my attacking jutsu. The one called _**Rasengan **_was chakra in its purest form. I have one last jutsu I want to show you that, in my opinion, is my favourite. _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_. However, it is labelled as a forbidden jutsu because of its high chakra cost. I am the only person in my village that can use it safely since I was born with an extremely high amount of chakra. With a Shadow Clone, I can command it to do tasks for me and then, when it dispels, I get its memories transferred to me" Naruto said.

All the wizards were surprised by this bit of news. After all, the possibilities of it were endless.

"Now, since we are done with the demonstration, may we proceed back to the conference room? We still need to discuss the terms of this alliance" Hiruzen said.

"Of course. Follow me." Scrimgour said.

_Back at the conference room_

"Will the journalists and photographers please leave the room now" Scrimgour requested. "Now, let us discuss the terms of the alliance."

1) Naruto Uzumaki, current age 11, is to attend Hogwarts Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the full 7 years.

2) Naruto Uzumaki will be the acting representative for the village of Konoha until he reaches the adult Wizarding age of 17.

3) Once turned 17, Naruto Uzumaki will become the ambassador for the village Konoha.

4) Should the period of time of Naruto Uzumaki being in the magical world be successful, more shinobi from the village of Konoha will be allowed to attend the magical school of their choice. That is to say, Howgwarts or Beauxbatons or Durmstrang.

5) All Ministers of Magic and Heads of their respective schools must attend all meetings concerning the alliance. Failure to do so will result in heavy penalties.

6) Should any party jeprodise the alliance in any way, they will face a court order and trial.

7) Should this alliance be successful, further terms such as trading and tourism may be discussed.

"Is there anything anyone would like to add" Scrimgour asked.

"There are 2 things I want to discuss" Hiruzen said. " The first is the possibility of Naruto doing jobs for the UK Ministry of Magic. My reasons for this are (a) Naruto keeping his skills sharp, (b) Naruto can practise his magic more, (c) Naruto will be able to learn more about the magical world quicker and (d) Doing jobs will improve relations between Naruto and, by extension Konoha, and all 3 magical governments."

"The second thing I want to discuss is The Trace. For Naruto to be truly strong in terms of magic, it would be good for him to practise his magic during the end of year holidays without reperussions. Furthermore, should Naruto be allowed to do jobs, he should be able to cast magic without repercussions. For these reasons, I wish for the Trace to be removed from Naruto Uzumaki to avoid any wrongdoings and misunderstandings" Hiruzen finished.

There were looks of shock from this announcement. After all, never before had anyone suggested that the Trace be removed from anyone before the age of 17.

Seeing doubt on the adults faces, Naruto decided to speak up. "If it makes you feel any better, you can have an auror accompany me on a few missions to see how I perform. Should I perform well, then you can remove the Trace from me. You can also choose what kind of jobs I go on. It could be diplomatic. For example, I could deliver important letters to France and Bulgaria and that could work towards me bettering relations with the magical goverments. You could also send an auror with me on combat missions to help me if I need it if it makes you feel better though without the Trace I could perform better" Naruto said.

After some deliberation between the Ministers, they came to a decision. "We have decided to remove the Trace from you but with a few conditions: 1) If you misuse magic in any way, you will be severely punished, 2) An auror will accompany you on combat missions to monitor your progress until it is decided that you can conduct missions on your own" the Ministers said.

"Thank you Ministers" Naruto said.

"Right," Scromgour said, "the final version of the alliance between the 3 Magical Governments and Konoha is as follows:"

1) Naruto Uzumaki, current age 11, is to attend Hogwarts Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the full 7 years.

2) Naruto Uzumaki will be the acting representative for the village of Konoha until he reaches the adult Wizarding age of 17.

3) Once turned 17, Naruto Uzumaki will become the ambassador for the village Konoha.

4) Should the period of time of Naruto Uzumaki being in the magical world be successful, more shinobi from the village of Konoha will be allowed to attend the magical school of their choice. That is to say, Howgwarts or Beauxbatons or Durmstrang.

5) All Ministers of Magic and Heads of their respective schools must attend all meetings concerning the alliance. Failure to do so will result in heavy penalties.

6) Should any party jeprodise the alliance in any way, they will face a court order and trial.

7) Should this alliance be successful, further terms such as trading and tourism may be discussed.

8) Naruto Uzumaki will have the Trace removed from him. Should he misuse magic, he will be severely punished and have the Trace put back on him.

9) An auror will accompany Naruto Uzumaki on all combat missions until such a time it is decided that he can do combat missions on his own.

"Now, if everyone **(AN:2)** would please put their signature on this parchment in their blood, we can conclude this meeting" Scrimgour said.

After signing, Scrimgour spoke: "Thank you for your time Ladies and Gentlemen. Now if you'll all come stand in front of the photographer, she'll take a pcture of all of us to commemorate this occasion."

Once the photo was taken, they were allowed to leave.

With everything said and done, everyone got up to leave. The party from Bulgaria disappeared into thin air as well as Madam Maxime **(AN:3)**. Rufus Scrimgour walked out of the room and he, Hiruzen and Dumbledore were about to leave when Pierre Delacour called out to him, "Mr Uzumaki, would you mind staying behind for a few moments. I would like to speak to you for a few minutes" he said.

"Sure" Naruto said in reply.

"How will you get back to Hogwarts Naruto?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll use the Ministry's floo network. I'll take it to the fireplace in your office so don't worry" Naruto said to Dumbledore.

"Ok, see you later then" Dumbledore said, grabbed hold of Hiruzen and disappeared into thin air.

"What can I do for you sir?" Naruto asked.

"I would like to enquire about your services. The reasons for this are because I have to attend meetings rather often so I would feel safe having a bodyguard and also because my wife is also away from home, leaving my 2 daughters alone when they are at home. I would feel much better knowing someone closer to their age is with them. I only ask you this since, with the help of your shadow clones, you can be in 2 places at the same time. So, would you accept any job requests asking for you that I send to this Ministry of Magic?" the Minister for Magic asked.

"Of course I would sir" Naruto said.

"Thank you. Whenever you got a job request from involving me, you will get an envelope with the emblem for both the UK and French Ministry of Magic. Inside the letter will be an object which will be a portkey to take you to the UK Ministry of Magic where I will be waiting for you. While you are with me, you will be picking up some diplomatic skills and maybe even a bit of the French language. Oh, and from now on, please call me Monsieur Delacour. It sounds much better than 'sir'" Monsieur Delacour said to Naruto.

"Alright, I'll be expecting a letter then. Now then, if you will excuse me, I need to get back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore is probably wondering what happened to me. Goodbye Monsieur Delacour, Fleur" Naruto said, going up to Fleur and kissing her hand.

With that, Naruto left a blushing Fleur and an astonished Monsieur Delacour behind. When they were the only 2 people left in the room, Monsieur Delacour decided to tease his daughter a bit.

"It seems my dear daughter has finally got a crush on someone. I never thought I would see the day coming. I should definitely invite him over sometime so you two can get to know each other better" he said, with a teasing smile on his face.

"Papa! **(AN:4)**" Fleur exclaimed embarrassingly.

Her father only laughed but then turned serious. "All teasing aside, did you notice that Naruto wasn't affected in the slightest by your veela allure?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes, I did notice it. He has been one of the very few to do so. Maybe we can become friends" she said.

"I hope so too, my angel, I hope so too" Monsieur Delacour said.

_With Naruto_

He had just arrived in Dumbledore's office when he was asked what took so long.

"Well, Monsieur Delacour asked if I wouldn't mind accepting job requests requesting me specifically that he sends to this country's Ministry of Magic" Naruto said to the Headmaster.

"But what about your schooling? You can't neglect it you know" Dumbledore said to Naruto.

"Don't worry about my schooling. I won't fall behind in it. I'll just create a shadow clone with enough chakra to last 1 month which will be more than enough. It will attend all classes I have and do what I would do. When it dispels, I will get its memories" he said to Dumbledore. "Now, if you will excuse me, I should be getting down to the Great Hall for supper." He said.

"I'll walk with you. That meeting made me very hungry" Dumbledore said.

_Great Hall_

When Naruto walked in with Dumbledore, the he got a great many curious looks from the students. Ignoring it, he went to sit down next to Hermione and eat supper. Almost immediately, he was questioned by Hermione.

"Where have you been this whole afternoon? I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione demanded.

"You'll know soon enough Hermione. Don't worry" Naruto said to her.

Seeing that she was going to pester him again, he put his hand up to silence her and spoke, "Hermione, I am very tired so can you please stop questioning me and allow me to eat in peace?" he asked her which made her stop talking.

_Dormitory_

As soon as Naruto landed on his bed, he was out like a light, tired out from the day. Though he knew he would be facing many questions when the journalists published their story of the alliance meeting.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the end of chapter 5 of this story.**

**This took me 3 days constant writing and breaks only beingreakfast, lunch and supper and is just uner 3100 words longer than the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now, there are some things I need to clear up:**

**1) I can't remember if it was on the right or left.**

**2) Everyone except Fleur obviously since she is not a Minister or Headmistress**

**3) Until Naruto knows what apparating is, he will refer to its effect as 'disappearing into thin air'.**

**4) How Fleur calls her father.**

**I hope you enjoy this but then again it may be very boring. **

**Rebmul must be credited for one particular part of this chapter: the adding in of Fleur Delacour. Originally, I wasn't going to put her in the chapter but Rebmul suggested I do so and, after much deliberation, I put her in. This way, development between Fleur and Naruto will get started earlier but will be slow at first. So, thank you Rebmul.**

**By the way, at the time of posting this chapter, this story has 5680 views, 76 favourites, 112 alerts AND ONLY 17 REVIEWS (21 if you count PM reviews)! Please can I get some more reviews. It is hard to write a story with so few reviews...**

**Cheers.**


	6. Author Note: Please read! It is NB!

Hi there. I am sorry for not updating but I have valid reasons:

1) College work picked up to an insane level.  
2) I have exams in a month.  
3) I have been brainstorming idea's for another story.

I will be updating my 2 stories from the end of November this year with my story 'The 6th Gundam' being the focus.'

I have set up a poll for a Naruto+Fairy Tail crossover story I will be publishing in November. In it are 3 choices for Naruto as to what magic he will have. I would very much appreciate it if as many of you as possible could vote on the choices.

Once again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while.

This chapter will be deleted and replaced with the proper chapter when the time comes.


End file.
